


Sigrid's Hot Chocolate

by stars28



Series: Fili/Sigrid AU's [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Neighbours, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: "It's Valentines Day," Fili said morosely, entering Sigrid's apartment, "And I'm single Sigrid."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have three things that I need to update and more fanfiction on the go that isn't even ready to be posted yet, but I couldn't help myself. This was just too good to resist.
> 
> Based off this prompt: “It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m single and you want to cheer me up but you can’t cook nor bake to save your life so you make me hot chocolate instead and it is delicious and I think I love you???” AU."

Sigrid opened her door to find her good friend, Fili Durin, on the other side looking truly tragic. He was wearing a pair of old trackie bottoms and a faded t-shirt. She frowned as she tried to figure out a possible reason for Fili's apparent lack of care in getting dressed before coming over.

"It's Valentines Day," Fili said morosely, entering Sigrid's apartment, "And I'm single Sigrid."

Ah, that explained his clothes and the sad look on his face. She smiled sympathetically.

"You know I've been single on Valentines Day before and it's really not that bad." She said, following him into her living room.

He slumped into her couch, leaning his head back into the cushions, as he said, "But it really is. It was bad enough that Kili had a date today. And then I couldn't find one last night."

"Kili's going out with Tauriel right?" At Fili's affirmative nod, she continued, "Oh she'll be so pleased. She's liked him every since she moved into her flat."

Fili grinned wryly, "Kili was panicking last night. I was almost tempted to get him drunk so he'd pass out and shut up.

"I'm glad you didn't though, cause otherwise he'd have one hell of a hangover." Sigrid said, relaxing into the couch next to her friend and tinting her head towards Fili, "I know all too well what you two are like when you start drinking and I've suffered the consequences the next morning."

"I have no comeback to that. It's very true."

Sigrid and Fili fell into the relaxed silence that came with being friends for over ten years. They'd seen so many ups and downs together, including but not limited to, crazy ex's, drug raids of the flat above and each other's family.

Sigrid noticed that Fili still seemed down, so she got up from the couch and went into her small kitchen. She bustled around, retrieving the milk and the dark chocolate from the fridge, and the other ingredients from the cupboard. She was going to make her homemade hot chocolate to cheer Fili up.

As the milk bubbled almost to a boil on the hob, she poured the dry ingredients into a large jar she kept especially for this reason. She shook the jar to mix the ingredients. When it was done to her satisfaction and the milk was at the perfect temperature, she poured the dry ingredients directly into the hot milk and mixed well. She watched as it went from a lumpy mixture of milk and blobs of dry mixture to a rich, smooth hot chocolate.

After ten minutes of mixing and watching, Sigrid sneakily dipped her little finger in to have a taste. As the richness sparked pleasure off on her tongue, she moaned quietly. As good as ever.

Before the gorgeous mixture could burn in the pan, she transferred it from the pan and into two large mugs she'd set out earlier. After placing the pan in the sink in cold water to prevent the leftovers from sticking, she put half a dozen of miniature marshmallows on top of each mug and carried them both back to the moving room.

"Here you go." She said, offering her friend one of the mugs.

Fili took it, wrapping his finger firmly around the mug.

Sigrid sat back down and watched in unconcealed amusement as Fili took his first sip.

"Oh my God. I think I love you." Fili mumbled, his beard slightly covered in partially melted marshmallows, "This is fucking amazing."

She grinned from behind her mug, saying, "You expected anything else?"

"Well no, but still," He paused to take another, longer sip, "It's out of this world good. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always loved!


End file.
